


Safe in Your Arms (Day 2 - Cuddling)

by AodhanKingkiller



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Nezushi [2]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AodhanKingkiller/pseuds/AodhanKingkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi has a restless dream; Shion soothes him. (What a shitty summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe in Your Arms (Day 2 - Cuddling)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny-petilil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shiny-petilil).



> Holy CRAP I've actually kept it up for a day I can't believe it I'm amazing (I'm a failure).

Shion woke with a start.  Beside him, cramped into the small bed they shared and curled into the wall, was Nezumi. He was soaked with cold sweat, clothes sticking to his skin, and shivering violently, small whimpers escaping from his mouth.

Shion watched Nezumi sleep restively until the whimpers seemed to begin to form into something more coherent, something like words. Shion leaned closer hoping to hear something of what the other boy was saying, to know what was troubling him. Most of what Nezumi said was gibberish, but one word was repeated over and over in his delirious muttering: Shion. 

Nezumi had spoken before of visions, vivid dreams of things that had happened and been forgotten, or of things that had yet to come, things he had no possible way of knowing.  Shion did not know what he was dreaming of this time, only that the other boy needed his help and reassurance.

Shion grabbed the other boy and rolled him over so that he was facing Shion, no mean feat since Nezumi had almost 10 centimetres and several kilos on him.  Nevertheless, it was done, and Shion pulled the shivering boy into his chest. Shion curled around Nezumi and pulled the thin coverlet over the both of them, trying to warm the boy. He held him tight, stroking his back soothingly until, at last, some of the quivering tension began to bleed out of the sleeping (somehow, still) boy’s shoulders.  

Despite the lack of further need Shion kept up the repetitive motion, soothing as much to recipient as to the conferee, as he gradually slipped back into sleep.


End file.
